


Banjo Lesson

by Secret_Universe



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: You're curious to know if you can play exactly how the wanderer plays on his banjo. He's more then happy to teach you how.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Character x Reader story. Hope this goes well.

Simple notes filled the air, his fingers seemingly flying along those strings of his beloved instrument. You're sitting just across from him, legs crossed and eyes filled of curiosity. You've always enjoyed the numerous songs he always played, even if you weren't always a fan of country music. But you couldn't help but wonder... how does he make it look so easy? Playing a banjo would take ages, wouldn't it?

You soon start to hear your name and blink, seeing Wander looking your way.

"Heya, friend." He smiled his trademark grin, "Something on your mind?"

"Oh it's nothing," you reply, "Just...really like those tunes of yours."

"Aw, well, they're not all from my head, you know." He fiddled with the strings, "Sometimes pick some of them from places me and Sylvia visited."

You were listening to what he was saying, but mostly kept your focus on his fingers playing a simple melody. It sounded so easy to do, yet...

"Did you want to learn?"

You seem surprised at his offer. Him, teaching you how to play his banjo? Not that it was bad or anything, you just didn't want to do something to damage it.

He seemed to read your mind, "Hey, don't worry about it. I know you won't do anything to break it, it'll just be one simple little lesson." He got up and then sat right behind you, a little too close for comfort. Then again, Wander was hardly understanding of personal space but he was just being friendly after all. You watch as the banjo is placed in your lap, his hands resting on top of yours.

"Just place one hand here...and the other here..." He looks over your shoulder, assisting you to play a few notes. "Slowly does it..."

You focus on the motion of your hands, trying to mimic what Wander was doing earlier. You slightly cringe from a few sour notes played and felt the nomad also cringe but not as much as you did. Good thing he had patience, well, almost all the time.

"Just breathe and relax..." He smiled, keeping his hands on yours as you experimented with the instrument. "Here, try closing your eyes and just feel."

You raise an eyebrow at the request but do as he asks.

"Can you see the song? Are you able to paint music?"

You're surprisingly calm, as you continue playing. The sour notes were starting to fade slowly, you were actually getting good with this. You smile widely, eyes still closed. Now that you've learned some of the notes... you start to play one of your favorite songs, getting the hang of it. It sounded good in banjo version, to be honest. Soon after your song ended, you open your eyes again. You haven't even felt Wander remove his hands or move away from you because that's how into your song you were. You spot the Star Nomad standing a few feet from you, his hands in a blur from clapping, a huge smile on his face.

"Eee, that was amazing! You're pretty good for a first leaner!" He complimented.

Your face flushed a little, "I couldn't have been that good."

"Oh, what are you talking about? That's the best I've ever heard yet!"

You smile even more. He always had to be so nice about everything... "Would you...mind giving me a few more lessons?"

He nods, "Sure thing, friend."


End file.
